Ring Wreath
250px|Tribe = Leafy Tree Plant}} Ring Wreath is an Ubiquitous Brigade Event card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, as a member of the Kabloom class. He costs 3 and has 4 /1 . He has no traits and his ability adds a Ring Wreath to the Plant hero's hand when destroyed, unless the Plant hero already has 10 cards in their hand. His closest Zombie counterpart is Octo Zombie. Origins Ring Wreath is based on the typical Christmas wreath, a circular ornate decoration to signify the holiday. As such, Ring Wreath is comprised of many twigs and garnished in several ornaments, as well as his big red bow at the bottom of the wreath. Ring Wreath's name and description are both references to the Lord of the Rings series and parodies the popular quote "One does not simply walk through Mordor". Statistics *Class: Kabloom *Tribe: Leafy Tree Plant *Traits: None *Abilities: When Destroyed: Gain a Ring Wreath. *Set - Rarity: Ubiquitous - Event Card Description "One does not simply return from utter destruction." Strategies With Ring Wreath is a very fragile glass cannon, having only 1 to keep it alive at the hefty gain of 4 , making the ability to sneak in a hit in the early rounds when the Zombie Hero has invested into their own fighters a very large step in the Plant hero's favor in taking out one fifth of the opponent's maximum health. A key component to Ring Wreath's use is his very safe and consistent ability to regain a Ring Wreath after his destruction, as its moderate cost for its high attack allows it to not only block key threats, but to also trade fatal blows to itself and the opposing Zombie fighter on top of it being returned immediately after. Having the ability to consistently gain more cards also has the prospect of growing and maintaining very robust and boosted plants that utilize Dino-Roar such as Bananasaurus Rex or Lima-Pleurodon , since every time he grants the Plant hero a new iteration of Ring Wreath, the Dino-Roar ability will activate. Given how this effect can be repeated consistently, this can lead to some serious issues for Zombie heroes without any proper form of hard removal for the Dino-Roar plants. Against Ring Wreath can be a very hurtful plant and a nuisance due to its ability in the hands of a skilled Plant hero, making protection from it a mandatory action. As such, zombies like Wrestler Sumo Wrestler can be vital to ensure that the hit is absorbed by a less important zombie instead of a key player to the zombie team or even the Hero. Another effective counter is Zombie Trapper Zombie, since not only is he protected by a Gravestone trait, but also allows for the safe destruction of any Ring Wreath that are placed on the ground immediately before combat there begins. Due to its low , Crazy class tricks can truly wreck havoc to the Plant hero's strategies for using it as a glass cannon, with tricks like Plumber Bungee Plumber or Chickening The Chickening making quick work before the damage can be dealt. To a further extent, Sneaky would also benefit from Freeze and Bouncing the fighter before he even gets the chance to attack. When fighting against this and Dino-Roar simultaneously however, there needs to be some discrepancy to what fighter needs to be taken out first, given how much potential Dino-Roar can have on the Plant's side. To counteract this, use of Con Man Quickdraw Con Man is a very viable option to dissuade use of Dino-Roar entirely. It should be noted however that Ring Wreath's high attack is enough to take out Quickdraw Con Man in a single blow, making the resulting card gained and ability activation completely unpenalized. Gallery Ring Wreath HD.png|HD Ring Wreath Ring Wreath Card.png|Ring Wreath's Card Trivia *Ring Wreath is mainly comprised of the needle assets of Sap-Fling (PvZ2). *This was created for the Christmas Contest held by the PvZCC Wikia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Cards Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards